Tall Joker Goon
This man was one of the Joker's many Goons. This goon was extremely tall and thin, with a scar on the right side of his lips. He liked to wear a flat, beret-like cap. Biography Mob meeting He was first seen in a meeting with the Gotham City Crimelords where the Joker killed Antoine Rotelli. This goon burst into the room with the Overweight Joker Goon, Gymnast Joker Goon and Fedora Joker Goon all armed with tommy guns. After threatening the mob leaders they ushered them out of the building. Assassination of Vinnie Ricorso Along with five other Joker goons, he disguised himself as a street mime in order to sneak up on Vinnie Ricorso's bodyguards and shoot them after the Joker stabbed Ricorso in the throat with a quill pen. His mime appearance was different than the others, it included what appeared to be an exaggerated frowning lips appliance beneath the face paint. Similar to Joker's rictus grin due to plastic surgery, but in stark contrast. While Bob scouted the area and took pictures this man and overweight goon pestered Bruce Wayne with their mime routines. When a getaway car arrived to pick up the Joker and his mimes, this goon pointed a pistol at the news reporters who had witnessed Ricorso's assassination, warning them to stay back; he then climbed into the back seat, next to the Joker. Bruce Wayne, recognizing the Joker as Jack Napier, angrily ran toward the car, but the car took off down the street just as Wayne reached it. This goon shaked his head mockingly at Wayne as the car started. Incident at the Flugelheim This goon did extensive damage to the art at Flugelheim Museum. He carried a tool box full of art supplies. When Batman rescued Vicki Vale he raised his arms in the air as they zoomed overhead on a zipline. He and the gang gave chase to Batman and Vicki, along with Bob. They all shot Batman but there was no blood. Before they decided to take his mask off, Vicki took their pictures, and after Batman woke up, Batman punched him, and sent him through the air over the Joker Goon Car. 200th Anniversary Parade He was later seen at Gotham`s 200th Anniversary Parade, stationed on the lead float with the Joker himself. After the Batwing seized the Smylex ballons he got down on one knee and let Joker and Bob step on his back so they could get down to the street with ease. It was unknown if he was killed by the collateral damage from the Batwing attack. Had he survived, he was captured by the GCPD as Commissioner Gordon stated at the Batsignal press conference. Behind The Scenes *The role of the Tall Joker Goon was played by Richard Strange, an English actor who affected an American accent for the part. (He speaks two lines: "Get back!" and "What is that?") Other Appearances Some goons in the Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, MS DOS, MSX, ZX Spectrum and Amiga video game adaptions of the Batman film were based off Strange's character, who threw at Batman. That character appeared in the Gotham Cathedral Level. Gallery Batman_1989_-_Richard_Strange_2.jpg Batman_1989_-_Joker_Goons.jpg Batman 1989 - Joker Goons R.jpg Category:Batman (1989 film) Characters Category:Henchmen